Hasta el Fin
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Semi-AU. 6927&B26 / ¿Hasta dónde llega el egoísmo? ¿Hasta dónde llega la lealtad? ¿Hasta dónde llega el amor? Mientras el mundo cae en poder de Millefiore, la búsqueda de venganza responderá éstas interrogantes.


» Advertencias: Yaoi. Muerte de Personaje. Posible OoC'. Vocabulario.

» Agradecimientos: HanaiKira y Camila.

» Dedicado a: Yuki Kairiko.

* * *

.

**Hasta el Fin**

.

* * *

El cielo lloraba sobre una tumba de mármol, cuyas letras grabadas en oro rezaban un nombre, un título, una fecha y un mensaje. El primero decía "_ Sawada Tsunayoshi_". El segundo le apodaba como "_Décimo Vongola_". La cronología no interesaba, y el triste recado le comunicaba a las futuras generaciones que "_Aquí yace el último descendiente del Primo, cuyo corto reinado será recordado por siempre, en especial por sus amigos y familiares_." ¿Quién fue el que trazó esas palabras? Algún voraz insensible, seguramente.

Hayato tenía los ojos irritados, obviamente por el intenso llanto que lo acobijó en estos tortuosos días. Habrá de ser todavía más doloroso, ya que él fue el que organizó todo el velorio. Cuán cínico era, ¿O mejor dicho, "_valiente_"? A su lado, el espadachín mantenía una imponente apariencia de tristeza. No había llorado, pero el sufrimiento era más que perceptible. Lambo y Ryohei consolaban a las chicas –_I–pin y Haru por el lado del Bovino, y Kyoko por el del boxeador–_siendo demasiado egoístas como para dejar paso al padecimiento de la pérdida. La alondra solitaria custodiaba distante a sus compañeros, sin inmutar su perpetuo rostro de prepotente seriedad, mas no era el caso con el abatido Cavalleone, al que acompañaba prudentemente. Otras personas; como Fuuta, Gianini, Bianchi, Chrome, Squalo y Lussuria, optaban por guardar un respetuoso silencio. Los padres del caído no asistieron, Iemitsu no pudo, aún con toda su voluntad no fue capaz de levantar a Nana de la cama. No es que el joven león fuera tan frívolo como para asistir al funeral de su hijo, no poseía fuerzas; estaba consumido por la negación de padre y la fortaleza de asesor externo.

Cuando el tumulto se disolvió, regresando al interior de la mansión, dos figuras encapuchadas salieron de entre los frondosos arbustos húmedos. Una de las apariciones se apresuró a llegar al sitio de eterno reposo, teniéndola frente a frente como que meditó la durísima realidad, para después echarse de rodillas al lodo, por la brusca arremetida la capa cayó sobre sus hombros, revelando una mata índigo, con un peculiar peinado semejante a una fruta. Sus cuencas ojerosas adornaban unos agotados irises de desigual matiz. A su espalda, el otro encapuchado lo apreciaba sereno, unos mechones verde agua sobresalían del oscuro manto. Impasible como la costumbre dictaba, miró; o más bien escuchó, el monólogo delirante que su maestro le dirigía a la lápida.

—Siempre has sido un torpe, ¿Sabes? —Rokudo intentó sobrellevar la creciente pena que afligía su corazón, riendo de una forma melancólica. Acarició el sepulcro como sí éste fuera un tesoro nacional; provocando una ínfima punzada de dolor. — ¿Así que por esto querías liberarme de Vendicare? ¿Para verte morir frente a mis ojos y yo no poder hacer nada? ¡Ja! Que lamentable…

Según sabía, el ilusionista mayor fue soltado de la prisión hace pocos meses, unos cinco, por el mismísimo capo. A cambio de aquella libertad, tuvo que trabajar para la familia. En ése ínterin, él y Sawada consolidaron la pareja menos esperada del año. Entre sus conocimientos no estaban los datos que hacían de éste duelo tan insoportable, no creía en la profundidad –_con un demonio, ni siquiera pensaba en la veracidad de éstos_– de los sentimientos de Mukuro, pero por reiterados hechos, confirmó un tortuoso pesar. El guardián del trueno le comentó con lujo de detalle como el castaño había ido a tratar de mediar con Millefiore, pereciendo acribillado en el proceso. Él recreó palabra por palabra los ficticios escenarios que dijo Lambo, sin ser consciente del daño que causaba en su tutor; sólo lo percibió cuando ya era irreversible. Y he aquí, mojándose de pies a cabeza.

—Maestro. —Llamó Fran, monótono pero no sarcástico, no era tan vil como para burlar la memoria de alguien. — Debemos irnos.

El alto hombre de cuchillas giró un poco la nuca.

—¿Tú amas a alguien, pequeño? —La pregunta visiblemente lo descolocó de su parsimonioso eje. — Sé que al igual que yo, sientes algo por una persona. Te conozco.

—¿Qué tiene que ver? —La extrañez se unía a su voz aguda.

—¿Qué harías sí te quitaron a tú amor? —Guardó silencio, escuchando con atención. — ¿No lucharías por recuperarlo?

—… —¿La verdad? Lo más cercano a un sentimiento de ésa índole que tenía era su indiscutida lealtad al depresivo tipo delante de sí. ¿Por qué se le aparecía aquel rostro sonriente? Tsk, no entendía.

—Ellos me quitaron a Tsunayoshi, me arrebataron el cielo. —Se puso de pie, dejando un rastro de huellas a medida que avanzaba. El fango se adhirió a su pantalón, lo mismo que en la parte de la cola de la capa. — Y yo les arrancaré el alma… —Prometió sombrío, desvaneciéndose en una cortina de humo.

El Varia resopló, definitivamente no comprendía a su mentor. Pero aquellas sílabas calaron su estructura calcificada, nunca oyó algo tan bravo escapar de los labios del que lo crió. Y debía decir que la oscura fama que se hizo con los años no era adrede, en serio era de temer.

Dirigió una última mirada al féretro inmaculado, ésta se turbó en aflicción. La humanidad acababa de perder a un buen humano.

Viró sobre sus talones, ondeando así la holgada ropa que colgaba de su cintura; desapareciendo en un vórtice de difuso color añil.

**. . .**

Una turbulenta tormenta, con feroces rayos de fondo, escoltaba la entrada noche italiana. No había ni un ente vagabundeando por la fortaleza del grupo independiente, mas sus inquilinos seguían despiertos. Xanxus, por ejemplo, acababa de cortar su llamada con Superbia, el que le informó de los próximos pasos a seguir de la casa principal, el Segundo Emperador de la Espada tendría que tragarse una semana con los depresivos mocosos y eso le hastiaba, mucho. Pero aunque lo negara, y no lo dijera a los cuatro vientos como Lussuria, sus motivos para concurrir al encuentro luctuoso distaban –_por lo menos en un ámbito personal_– de una simple orden de la fiera de su amante, lo que en verdad quería comprobar era sí Dino aún respiraba y sí Takeshi no tenía pensado hacer un duelo eterno, perdiendo de ésta manera su aptitud con el sable –_dicho de otra forma, buscaba animarlo como el "amigable" entrenador que era: llevándole a realizar inhumanas prácticas con el fin de distraerlo_–. El hijo adoptivo del Noveno veía ésta como una única oportunidad de tomar lo que le pertenecía por derecho: el liderazgo de la ahora segunda mafia más poderosa. En el fondo sólo quería ver al tiburón, creyendo que de tanto tiempo con los guardianes oficiales, se le pegaría el hedor a luto. Leviathán terminaba de ordenar la sala de archivos, inmerso en un abismal mutismo. En cuanto a Belphegor… él anhelaba poder estar revolcándose en la cama con su rana, pero el menor no cedía y ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Por éste simplísimo punto era que no le agradaba que Fran congeniara de más con Rokudo, siempre que se juntaban volvía convertido en una estatua; difiriendo enormemente de su situación al partir. Maldición, ¡Lo odiaba!

—Anda, Froggy, ya van cinco veces que te lo pido~ —Chilló Bel desde el colchón, golpeando ligeramente el almohadón que pertenecía al mago. A estas alturas se conformaba con sólo abrazarlo.

—Te dije que esperes, senpai. —El de inexpresivas aguamarinas arremetió duro, con cierta molestia opacando su habla usual.

—¡Eso dijiste hace media hora! —Retomó su exclamación de demanda, incorporándose lo suficiente para divisar el perfil del reemplazo. — Sí Rokudo no le contestó a la mujer del parche, ¿Por qué crees que a ti sí? —Nagi telefoneó a su allegado, rogándole que ubicara al de bicolores cuencas, excusándose de no hallarlo desde la mañana. No tuvo intención de hacerlo enojar, pero parece que lo logró.

—"_Porque tú no lo viste derrumbado y jurando venganza…_" —Le hubiese gustado decir, mas el repentino abrazo del rubio lo sacó de sus vacilaciones. Éste apoyo su barbilla en el hombro ajeno, deslizando sus delgados brazos por su cintura.

—¿Vamos, sí? —Murmuró cándido, con los últimos vestigios de paciencia que le quedaban. Su labia se asemejaba a la del corriente "_perro callejero_", o sea: imposible de negarte.

—… Está bien, supongo que Bel–senpai tiene razón. —El portador de la llama tormenta asintió, satisfecho.

—¿Ves? Ven, tienes suerte de que el príncipe sea tan permisivo, ushishi~ —Rió, un dejo de sadismo iba de la mano con sus ocultas intensiones.

Contrario a los perversos deseos del blondo, el chico sapo correspondió el anterior gesto, aferrándose cual garrapata a la fisonomía de su amante. Esto aturdió al de la tiara –_que actualmente no llevaba_–, que finalmente recibió el afecto, afirmando su agarre.

—Fran…

—No te vayas nunca. ¿Oíste? Sí te llegas a morir, juro que iré a patearte al infierno. —No lo divisó frontalmente, le faltaban agallas para verlo a la cara.

De pronto, Fran se imaginó un futuro sin el Príncipe Destripador, y no le agradó; le supo agrio, como sí degustase un limón. No sabía con exactitud el significado de éstos… éstas sensaciones que su superior provocaba en sí, sólo conocía el hecho de prescindirlo; más que a cualquier objeto material.

Belphegor levantó el mentón del joven ilusionista, sonriéndole sinceramente, obnubilado tanto por sus oraciones como por su temple avergonzado y seguro. No se resistió más a la tentación, acortó las distancias; besando superficialmente los rosados labios. En un rápido movimiento, acuchilló la lámpara de escritorio, apagando por el resto de la trasnoche su tenue luz. El galo rotó con falsa pena a apreciar su fallecida farola, pero antes de poder replicar, fue devorado; nuevamente, por el salvaje sicario.

Las horas fueron largas, y el exiliado aristócrata pareció recordarle en cada momento los minutos de tortuosa espera que le hizo aguardar… no se quejaría, claro que no.

**. . .**

El reloj marcaba las 3:20 a.m., de repente, el estridente sonido del celular de Fran resonó en la hermética habitación. El dueño del aparato se removió incómodo, la espalda lo estaba matando; y eso que no habían pasado ni tres horas desde… bueno, "_aquello_". Sin corroborar el número del desubicado sujeto que llamaba a alto horario, contestó.

—¿Diga? —Dijo con la ensoñación aún audible.

—"_¿Pequeño_?"

Por poco y salta del somier al escuchar la todavía agotada habla de su mentor.

—¿Maestro? —Un gruñido, que supuso era una afirmación a su corroboración innecesaria, se oyó del otro lado. — ¿Dónde está? Onee–chan ha querido ubi–…

—"_Estoy a 5 KM al oeste de Varia._" —Soltó, interrumpiéndole. — "_Búscame allí_"

—¡Espere! —Detuvo el inminente corte. — ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Pasó algo malo?

—"…" —Pausa. — "_…Ha comenzado_"

—¿Qué comenzó? —La falta de objetividad le enervaba, sobre todo en éste tipo de situación.

—"_Mi venganza_" —Respondió sin dudas, gélido.

Un seco temblor sacudió su armazón, una mirada atónita redujo su pensar cuerdo.

—¿A quién…?

—"_Irie Shoichi_" —Recordaba oír ese nombre de Lambo; pelirrojo y extremadamente debilucho, fue en su tiempo amigo del más joven de los guardianes de la Décima Generación.

—…Deme una hora, estaré allí en poco. —La seriedad del asunto lo golpeó, haciéndole tomar su característica postura monótona.

Se escuchó el pitido que indicaba la ausencia de un oyente.

El de cabellera verdosa fue tambaleando al clóset, del que extrajo una camiseta blanca, una sudadera gris claro, una chaqueta y vaqueros negros y la antigua gabardina con capucha. Colocándose la ropa; además de los zapatos, recogió en su bolsillo trasero el anillo del infierno y su caja arma. Casi listo, sólo restaba dejarle una nota a…

—¿Te vas? —La sorpresiva aparición del genio le consternó, mas permaneció en quietud.

—Sí.

—¿A buscar a Mukuro?

—Sí.

—¿Hizo algo malo?

—Me temo que sí.

—¿Por qué tú?

—No lo sé.

—¿Volverás antes del amanecer?

—Es probable que n–…

—Déjame cambiar mi pregunta; ¿Volverás?

—… senpai, yo… —Se apresuró a decir, siendo detenido por el de melena dorada.

—Sólo dime sí regresarás. —Agarró sus manos, reteniendo las muñecas del novato. Ante la carencia de devoluciones, masculló rabioso. — ¡Estoy harto! —Exclamó, aventando lejos al adolescente. — Mukuro esto, Mukuro aquello, ¡Ya no eres un bebé como para estar lamiéndole las botas a Rokudo! —Las despectivas arremetidas verbales, cargadas de odio, extrañaron al franco, que nunca había presenciado una escena como ésta.

—No sé qué te pasa, pero necesito ir con él. —El orgullo del Varia lo contempló incrédulo. — Me necesita.

—Lo que él necesita está dos metros bajo tierra. —Fran bajó su mirar, sabiendo de antemano aquello. — No puedes seguir junto a un loco rencoroso, sé que lo quieres y todo, pero hay cosas más importantes…

—¿Cómo tu, senpai?

Ambos se quedaron callados.

—Ya tomé una decisión, y no me harás cambiar de parecer. —Puso el pie para marcharse, pasando de largo al rubio.

Bel mordió su labio inferior, impotente y enojado. ¿Por qué el menor era tan cabeza dura? El chiste es que sólo era así cuando se trataba del hombre que lucía como una fruta tropical. Desconocía como se sentía, ya que él no alababa a nadie, sólo a sí mismo, además la vida le enseñó a duras penas que la amistad o el amor no llevaban a ningún sitio favorable, porque terminaban yéndose, y él no podía alcanzarlos –_no quería_–. El detonante fue la muerte de Mammón, allí supo que nada duraría para siempre, por eso se atrevió a hablarle al mocoso, en un vano intento de formalizar una insípida camarería… al principio era como ver a la horrenda mancha de humedad que impedía adorar la blancura de unos bellos azulejos, o simplemente: un estorbo. Con el paso de las semanas, aprendió a "_valorarlo_", terminando por aceptar que… lo quería, ¡Sí, se enamoró! –_y créanle que le resultaba difícil decirlo_– de la rana. Por eso le dolía que no tuviera en cuenta lo que pensaba. ¿Cuán egoísta podría ser?

Antes de que pasara el umbral de la puerta, lo tomó del antebrazo, reteniéndolo.

—Senpai…

—… —Nunca expresó sus sentimientos, a diferencia del de obres esmeralda que no los reconocía, y se imaginaba estúpido. Ya estaba, su orgullo, muy rebajado, y decir algo como "_te amo_", era demasiado. — Procura regresar, o si no te encontraré yo y no la pasarás bien, shishishi. —Amagó a reír, pero no pudo haberlo eficazmente, creyó que una mueca medio triste deformó su faz.

La niebla cabeceó afirmativamente al otro asesino. Se zafó del sutil toque y desapareció por la entrada, perdiéndose en lo penumbroso de la madrugada, dejando como única prueba de su existencia el recuerdo de su olor y la calidez que dejó su piel en la palma del miembro de una realeza extinta; que iba desapareciendo a medida que se exponía al frío. Belphegor movió sus falanges entumecidas por la expectación, y se golpeó la nuca con ésta. Era patético, lo había perdido; al igual que a Viper, sólo que ahora sufría más.

Bajo el llanto de Dios, una silueta se perdió.

**. . .**

**Mensaje 1º**:

De: Belphegor  
Para: Fran

"_Ha pasado un día, ¿Dónde estás?_"

**Sin respuesta**.

—O—

**Mensaje 2º**:

De: Belphegor  
Para: Fran

"_Nos llegó la noticia de que la Corona Fúnebre del Sol fue encontrado muerto. ¿Rokudo lo hizo, no?_"

**Sin respuesta**.

—O—

**Mensaje 3º**:

De: Belphegor  
Para: Fran

"_Hubo bajas en Vongola y Varia. Ryohei Sasagawa, Lussuria y Levi fueron interceptados por Millefiore; murieron. Squalo está muy grave, el jefe cree que no resistirá mucho más_"

**Sin respuesta**.

—O—

**Mensaje 4º**:

De: Belphegor  
Para: Fran

"_¿Dirías algo sí te digo que Chrome Dokuro murió peleando contra un tal Glo Xinia?_"

**Re–mensaje**:

"_Porque no lo hizo, fue él el que pereció a manos de Hibari. Apuesto a que te han robado el móvil, ¿Eh? Obvio, tiene que ser eso_."

**Sin respuesta**.

—O—

**Mensaje 5º**:

De: Belphegor  
Para: Fran

"…_Atacaron el castillo. Quedé inconsciente, porque me golpearon en la cabeza. Al despertar encontré el cuerpo balaceado de Squalo, me defendió con su propia espalda de las balas enemigas… no resistió. Me enteré que el aprendiz del Caballo Salvaje cayó en un enfrentamiento a dúo con Yamamoto contra el Caballero Fantasma. Ninguno de los dos salió vivo para contarlo. ¿Sabes? Perdí un ojo, pero nada feo. Xanxus casi no habla, supongo que está choqueado. ¿Y quién no?... vuelve, ¿Sí?_"

**Sin respuesta**.

—O—

**Mensaje 6º**:

De: Belphegor  
Para: Fran

"_Smoking Bomb, la vaca y la niña piña luchan en vano contra las fuerzas masivas de Byakuran. El jefe se encerró y no quiere salir. Eres un fugitivo. Squalo, Levi y Luss no están, ¿Esto es lo que quería lograr tu maestro? ¿Una guerra desigual en la que estamos muriendo? ¡¿Qué te pasa que no contestas? ¡Responde!_"

**Sin respuesta**.

**Re–mensaj**e:

"_Te extraño… regresa, por favor_"

**Sin respuesta.**

**Re–mensaje 2**:

"_Como veo que aquella fue nuestra última vez, te lo diré… te amo, listo, ¿Contento? ¿No? ¿Quieres saber otra cosa? Te voy a seguir esperando, lo sé, soy un idiota, pero sé que no es tu culpa sino de Rokudo. Lo mataré con mis propias manos. Fran, no pagues las consecuencias de algo que no hiciste, despierta._"

—O—

—¡Ushesheshe! —Rasiel se descostilló escandalosamente, agarrándose la barriga en un intento de no reventar en su propia jocosidad. — Mi hermanito es tan patético, me da tanto asco… —Musitó entre dientes, esbozando una mueca burlona.

El ex–Varia evitó enfocarlo de frente, aquella réplica barata y afeminada de su senpai le resultaba más molesta que el rayo pervertido. Claro que había leído los textos cargados de pesimismo, los leía todas las noches; todas las mañanas, pero jamás se atrevió a contestar por temor a inmiscuirse de nuevo con el destripador, a razonar de que lo que hacía estaba mal, a saber de que por su culpa –_la suya y la de su mentor_– una cruenta contienda dio inicio y estaba acabando paso a paso con todo lo que consideraba importante.

Durante siete meses vagabundearon, a pie, por Italia, buscando todo vestigio de Millefiore; habrán matado a casi la mitad de sus filas. En cuanto al japonés pelirrojo, tal cual rezaba lo vociferado por la corona de llamas rojas, se encargaron de que el tiránico hombre de blanco encontrase el irreconocible cadáver de su mejor amigo flotando en el Po. Al principio le sorprendió que Mukuro no haya llevado a los demás miembros de la pandilla consigo. Supuso que se debía a que, con la terminal neurona de sapiencia sana que poseía, se dio cuenta de que no quería que corrieran su misma suerte, o peor; la de Tsunayoshi. Se dio cuenta de que la única persona que no sería extrañada por nadie sería él. Sólo lo necesitaba a él.

—Están jodidos. —Emitió de pronto el rubio, obligándole a que lo mire.

Fran estaba encadenado de pies y manos, de rodillas al otro; que se inclinó de su silla de madera. La habitación era impenetrable por dónde se la analizase, con las paredes negras y con una ventilación diminuta. La luminiscencia se filtraba por una puerta, presuntamente blindada. Siendo él un hábil experto en el uso de su inteligencia, su capacidad física daba pena, por ende no deberían sobrar resguardos a su alrededor, ya esas esposas le cortaban atrozmente la circulación. Una mordaza descansaba en su cuello, ¡Oh! Lo olvidó, para evitar desorden –_al parecer las flores* conocían su ágil labia, o eran susceptibles como en su tiempo lo fue Squalo_– opacaron su boca con aquel bozal de tela.

Se preguntarán cómo terminó allí, bueno; "_terminaron_", porque el de cuencas heterocromas se hallaba algún otro recoveco de la sede enemiga. La explicación es mortificante, lo diría sin detenerse en rodeos vánales: se ofrecieron con, figurativamente, moño y empaque, antes, claro, agregaron tildes verdes al libro de Hela*.

—Mataron a Shoichi, al mejor amigo de Byakuran–sama. —Le habló por lo bajo; como contando un chiste negro. — No saldrán impunes de esto, shesheshe.

—¿Quién dijo que queríamos hacerlo? —Obvió mirarlo, quitando su rostro lejos de la respiración contraria. — Para empezar, réplica falsa, nos dejamos agarrar, y como entramos podemos salir sin problemas. — Lo miró de reojo, prestando cuidado a las deformaciones faciales del de lacia cabellera rubia.

El autoproclamado rey esbozó una sonrisa psicótica, el menor tragó su seca saliva, viendo la reacción. Se abofeteó mentalmente, no trataba de enervar a Belphegor, éste tipo no lo acuchillaría y patearía, directa y frívolamente lo mataría.

—No juegues conmigo, niño. —Lo amenazó sin mostrar ningún arma, pero suponía que tenía un revólver escondido entre su chaqueta de Black Spell*. — Eres presa de Byakuran–sama, bien que deberías creerme cuando te digo que no se ofenderá sí te hago un agujero en la sien… —Apuntó con el cañón, desfundándolo con maestría.

El de pelo verde quiso no perder su temple estoico, entrando en un estado de peligrosa alerta. Vio como descendía lentamente el seguro, el sudor frío corrió un rally en su mejilla.

—Bye, bye~ —Terminó por bajar la palanca, cliqueando el gatillo simultáneamente.

Un disparo sonó en la claustrofóbica celda.

Fran pestañó repetidas veces, viendo el sitio humeante en el hormigón.

—Rasiel… —Una profunda voz reemplazó la sedosa del aristócrata. — ¿Qué haces?

—Ehm… —Siel quiso explicarse. ¿Acaso se intimidó ante la aparición del nuevo ser? — ¡Él me obligó! —Señaló al maniatado.

Genkishi divisó al rehén, que negó monótonamente. El Caballero Fantasma suspiró agotado.

—Deja de jugar y ponle la mordaza, Byakuran–sama nos requiere. —Dijo, aventando el brazo del príncipe resucitado; el que tomó para desviar la dirección del disparo, fuera del ángulo de la niebla rival.

Bufando y quejándose como si tuviera una boca de más, le colocó el vendaje y salió corriendo tras el espadachín, reuniéndose en el corredor.

Absolutamente ignorado, el francés pensó en reírse –_o por lo menos burlarse_– de la representación. Le recordó tanto a su antiguo capitán y a su cría rubia. Una añoranza lo cohibió mucho, el sólo imaginarse a la lluvia de Varia medio inconsciente, lanzándose a proteger la desfallecida anatomía del afamado genio, era suficiente para causarle una pesadilla horrenda. De por sí era complicado creer al tiburón en una considerada distancia de lo terrenal.

—"_Todo por mí culpa_." —Se responsabilizó el mago, cabizbajo. — "_Sí yo hubiese estado, podría haber salvado al capitán y a Luss. Podría haber protegido a la fortaleza con una inmensa ilusión, haber ayudado a Bel–senpai… podría, podría estar luchando codo a codo con onee–chan…_"

Inmerso en la pasividad que le ofrecía la prisión, sus cavilaciones viajaron a través de las paredes, tratando de toparse con algún, por más ínfimo que sea, rastro de su tutor, que en éstos momentos debería estar reunido con Gesso.

—"_¡Maestro, no haga… más cosas estúpidas_!" —Le rogó, imposibilitado de poder establecer contacto telepático con él.

**. . .**

«_Mientras tanto, en la oficina principal…_»

El intenso hedor a sahumerio de lavanda fue suficiente para hacerle escapar del onírico universo gobernado por Morfeo. Viéndose capaz de divisar con exactitud las figuras ante sí, el ilusionista abrió desesperado sus párpados, al verse en un sitio desconocido y con los músculos adormecidos por alguna rara droga. Intentó reconocer su paradero, algo que le ayudase a identificar en qué parte del edificio fue recluido.

Para su mayor sorpresa, se percató de que no estaba en una mazmorra, en cambio, estaba en una pulcra oficina.

—"_Este lugar…_"

—Vaya, al fin despierto, Mukuro–kun.

Superficialmente atónito –_pues sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría, es más, fue allí con ese propósito_– el mencionado encaró a Byakuran, que sonreía, cómodamente apoyado en un sofá de tres cuerpos, con su característico aire despreocupado.

—Byakuran…

—¿Quieres un té? —Preguntó como si nada, extendiendo una de sus extremidades a la tetera de porcelana que reposaba, junto a una azucarera y dos tazas de boca ancha, en una bandeja de plata. Sirvió la infusión en ambos recipientes. — ¿Dos de azúcar, no? —Ante la falta de respuesta, se encogió de hombros. Con una cucharilla, introdujo la cantidad dicha en la taza que correspondía a la de su invitado.

—¿Qué pretendes, trayéndome aquí? —Fue el turno del ex–convicto de preguntar. Las palabras salieron con especial cuidado, cargadas de veneno.

El Millefiore ladeó su cráneo, pestañando consecutivamente, en señal de confusión.

—¿Que qué pretendo? Fuiste tú, y tu aprendiz, los que llegaron a la entrada asesinando diestra y siniestra. —Su antiguo tono animoso fue reemplazado por uno lleno de rencor. — ¿Sabes lo que gasté en flores para sus familias? —Bufó, masajeando su puente nasal.

El ceño fruncido del otro sólo aumentó, casi partiendo su cara a la mitad.

—No me mires así, Mukuro–kun. Es la rutina…

—¿También es rutina masacrar a un hombre desarmado?

Refiriéndose a Sawada, una serenidad gélida abasteció hasta el tope la atmósfera.

—Sí ése hombre hubiese sido un civil, sí no hubiese ostentado el cargo de Décimo Vongola, sí le hubiese dejado terminar su discurso antes de ordenar que le encajen una bala en el corazón, sólo así… sólo de ésta forma, habría cometido un crimen imperdonable a los ojos de nuestros dioses*. —Su verborrea adquirió un matiz sedoso.

La sobriedad de sus términos preseleccionados iban de la mano con la ambigüedad del enigma, además de una clara alusión al reto físico, en el cual Rokudo perdía abismalmente, y no por su falta de experiencia en el mano a mano, sino porque su oponente era mucho más fuerte que él sin siquiera levantar un dedo.

La neblina esquivó la recriminación, verosímil de los hechos. Antagónico a todos sus deseos, tendría que admitir que él pensó lo mismo; inclusive hoy día lo creía. Pero de por medio estaban sus sentimientos, los que renacieron de la fosa común que se volvió su corazón a raíz del trágico episodio que despertó su convicción ideológica. No podía evitar no ser egoísta y decir que su venganza era justificable, tanto Byakuran como Tsuna eran capos, y eso conllevaba una mayor contradicción a su objetivo.

—Igualmente, has pagado sangre con sangre, ¿No? —La sonrisa del de picuda cabellera blanca regresó a su casi eterna posición.

El iris zafiro del de largo pelo se entrecerró en extrañez.

—¿Cómo…?

—Me refiero a Sho–chan. —Se apresuró a cortarlo. — ¿O acaso olvidaste al niño de anteojos con cara de no poder matar ni a una mosca? —Sí existiera una persona que conociera con profundidad al cabecilla del White Spell, se daría cuenta del atisbo de tristeza que había en su voz, uno similar al que tenía su joven homólogo al mencionar a su muerto amante. — O mejor dicho, el cadáver mutilado de la Corona Fúnebre del Sol.

No hacía falta seguir especificando, recordaría ése rostro por siempre; por lo menos su pavor al dolor.

—Admito que para ser sólo dos ilusionistas, lo han hecho muy bien. —Incorporándose, se plantó delante de su prisionero. — Eres alguien tan interesante… —Dijo más para sí, acariciando finamente su mejilla. — Es un completo desperdicio… —Quitó el delgado toque y se giró, dándole la espalda. — Pero eso ya lo resolveremos.

Antes de que Byakuran se alejase lo suficiente como para ser inalcanzable, Mukuro materializó su tridente y arremetió contra él. Hace varios minutos que el anestésico desapareció de su torrente sanguíneo, posibilitándole el movimiento, todavía entumecido, de sus articulaciones. El cielo paró con su puño abierto el que prometía ser un golpe mortal. Un gesto aburrido se formó en sus facciones.

—Definitivamente… —Cerró sus falanges, desintegrando la ilusión del arma. —… decepcionante.

El guardián del aniebla gritó, cual soldado frustrado, queriendo golpearlo sea como sea. El de orbes lila lo mandó encima de la mesa de café, destruyendo así la fina vajilla sobre ésta, de una patada.

—Has utilizado tus llamas imprudentemente, pero no te diste cuenta debido a tu ira ciega hacía mí. —El menor se retorció adolorido, blasfemando.

En ese preciso instante, los portadores de los anillos Mare, índigo y rojo respectivamente, entran al despacho. Lo primero que divisaron fue a su líder en posición de ataque, luego al derrotado enemigo.

—¿Qué…? —Rasiel iba a preguntar, mas el moreno a su derecha lo interrumpió. Ocasionando que el blondo le mire mal.

—¿Desea un favor de nuestra parte, Byakuran–sama? —Genkishi omitió la escena de pelea con su peculiar aura inexpresiva.

—Sí, llévenlo a él y a su aliado al piso de entrenamiento. —Dictó, sentándose en su silla personal. — ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! —Sus subordinados lo miraron, con el Kokuyo por poco y a cuestas. — No te preocupes por tu pupilo, él no recibirá ningún castigo… bueno, técnicamente. —Dio su siniestro perfil a su séquito. — ¿Siel–kun?

—¿Sí?

—Telefonea a la limpieza, que arreglen éste desastre. —Ordenó, dando el respaldo de su asiento cómo única cara visible.

El rubio acató sumiso, notando a leguas el mal humor del hombre de blanco.

Byakuran Gesso contempló la fluorescencia de la majestuosa ciudad florentina, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Lo último que se escuchó en los amplios y solitarios aposentos, fue el leve portazo que produjo el esgrimista al abandonar, junto a su compañero y el inconsciente cuerpo del que decía detestar la mafia, estos.

**. . .**

Se encontraba dormitando, rendido a la abominable hambruna que retorcía su sistema digestivo, cuando una estridente luz de bajo consumo le hizo despertar abruptamente. Aturdido, tanteó con sus ojos nublados a la persona que de un portazo osó molestarlo.

Ladeó la cabeza al ver a una mujer de raro peinado afro.

—¿Fran, verdad? —El menor asintió dubitativo. — Mi superior me dijo que te traslade, así que sé un buen chico y no me causes problemas, ¿Sí? No quiero tener que lidiar con la rubia y el amargado. —Dijo ella, quejándose en un resoplido.

Iris chasqueó los dedos, y un par de gorilas amorfos –_y muy, muy feos_– aparecen por la puerta. El ilusionista no cabía en sí ante lo que veía, ¿Acaso los Millefiore eran nazis, que experimentaban con genes de mastodonte? No, ni siquiera el pobre antepasado del elefante se le comparaba a esta aberración que, en un rápido movimiento, lo desclavaron de su atadura, alzándole como sí pesara lo mismo que una pluma. Los restos de la cadena, que retenía su andar, se deshicieron en pedazos, perdiéndose en algún lugar de la habitación. La castaña les encomendó que mantuvieran sus brazos separados, creyendo que de ésta forma no podría conjurar ninguna alucinación con la que le haría implorar misericordia de rodillas.

Salieron de la celda, con el rehén a cuestas, como sí lo que le deparara el futuro sería una crucifixión. Un elevador les aguardaba al final del inmaculado pasillo. A través de los ventanales, y el estado del maquillaje de la jefa del grupo ejecutor, se notaba lo entrado de la noche. Igualmente, el francés sólo tenía en mente dos cosas; primero: ¿Qué era de su maestro? Y segundo: ¿Cuáles tormentos absurdos, y que de nada servirían, le eligió Byakuran? El tipo no se hizo famoso por su inexistente indulgencia.

Finalmente el ascensor se detuvo en el quinto piso*, y apenas dejaron atrás la máquina, el Caballero Fantasma los recibió.

—Hasta aquí termina tu trabajo, Hepburn. —El moreno agarró a su compatriota del antebrazo. — Puedes retirarte a descansar.

La científica de nube murmuró en alto un, según ella, merecido "_¡Por fin!_", y se retiró seguida de sus "_bebés_".

Genkishi lo llevó en silencio, algo le decía a Fran que no se metiera la idea de preguntarle sus dudas; que sólo obtendría más de lo que intentaba esclarecer.

Las piernas del sicario por poco y se entregaban a la fatiga, tanto del sueño –_tres días acumulados sin pegar ojo_– como del cansancio corporal, consecuencia; en parte, de la otra causa de malestar y el casi interminable recorrido. "_Casi_", porque había llegado a su fin al chocar de frente con un portón mecanizado, que se abrió exclusivamente para ellos.

Apenas lo adentraron de un aventón, un aroma a sal inundó sus fosas nasales, y otro peculiar frío estremeció su débil cuerpo, aún así reconoció con extrema dificultad una silueta difusa –_pero para él reconocible hasta en el mismísimo infierno_– semejante a una agria cría de la tierra sudamericana.

—¡_Mffstr_! —Exclamó, masticando la mordaza.

La Corona Fúnebre de la Niebla obligó al muchacho a que se arrodille; golpeándole sutilmente la parte trasera de sus rótulas, tratándolo sin cuidado alguno. Fran no pudo resistirse, por lo que se dejó doblegar. Mukuro levantó la mirada ante el ruido sordo que produjo el golpe de los meniscos de su alumno con la arena. Gesso y Rasiel custodiaban al ilusionista mayor, aguardando el arribo del fantasma.

Todos, los cinco, se sumergieron en la serenidad de la incertidumbre. Lo que la acabó fue la risa tranquila del líder de la mafia más fuerte.

—Fran–kun, que bueno que te unes a nosotros. —Sonrió. — Ya creíamos que no vendrías.

El adolescente buscó en Rokudo algo que le dijera como actuar; que hacer, pero lo único que obtuvo fue su falta de respuesta. Siguió mirándole, perdiendo poco a poco su calma; siempre influenciada por los versos bien estructurados del de cabellera añil.

—"_¡Maestro_!" —Recurrió al a telepatía, pero tampoco sirvió. — "_¡Maestro Mukuro_!"

El mencionado por fin realizó una acción: evitó que su pupilo vislumbrara su temple derrotado.

—Gen–chan, quítale ése trapo a Fran–kun. —Demandó a su mano derecha.

El de irises ámbar obedeció, deslizando la venda por su cuello.

Viéndose libre, el franco quiso escapar impulsivamente, siendo frustrado su intento por la espada del de cabello negro, la que empuñó con la habilidad digna de un erudito en el arte, colocándola con igual agilidad bajo su mentón, haciendo relucir el mortífero filo sediento de sangre.

Las amatistas de Byakuran brillaron, y empezó a caminar por el domo con pasos largos; ridículos, mas no por ello faltos de elegancia.

—Haber, haber~ —Canturreó, rodeando la posición de su fiel esbirro y la persona a merced de su espada. — ¿Siel–kun?

El rubio tragó en seco, medio asustado por su mención, él sólo ansiaba ver ausentemente, no le agradaba tomar partido en las tretas psicológicas en las que le inmiscuía su jefe.

—Dígame, Byakuran–sama. —Atendió, intentando que su lengua no se trabase por el nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué estamos reunidos, aquí, a las tres de la mañana?

Detrás de su fleco, el ahora más joven de los guardianes Mare, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué por qué…?

—Sí, sí, dime porque. —Insistió risueño, continuando su trote que ni iba al caso.

—… —Pensó, mirando a Genkishi; cómo sí tuviera la respuesta impresa en la cara. — ¿Por qué éste tipo asesinó a Shoichi? —Insinuó al hombre a sus pies, con la duda escapando de cada poro de su garganta.

—¡Exacto! —Byakuran salió de atrás del príncipe, abrazándolo por la espalda. — ¿Y eso fue por…?

—¿… matar a Sawada Tsunayoshi?

—Muy bien, mi niño. —Lo palmeó en la nuca. — Ahora dile a papá quien tiene la culpa de que su amigo ya no esté con nosotros. —Dijo con voz y mirada profunda, una que podría desnudar el alma.

Obviando la absurda comparación familiar, la tormenta esbozó su risa más loca, deformando sus anteriores muecas confusas.

—Yo creo que el culpable de la muerte de Irie Shoichi es, nada más ni nada menos, el mago Rokudo Mukuro. —El de picuda melena aplaudió la sentencia.

El chico sapo ya comenzaba a entender de qué iba todo éste debate surrealista.

—¿Y tú, Gen–chan, qué crees? —El espadachín cerró sus rasgados párpados, reflexionando. Era evidente que cualquiera que sea la decisión de su amo sería la suya.

—…Rokudo. —Susurró.

El hombre de blanco, ante el vano veredicto de sus subordinados –_pues él hacía lo que se le antojara_–, prorrogaría un poco más su teatro, pero el individuo menos pensado lo detuvo.

—Pero… —Genkishi fue el epicentro de la atención; cosa que le incomodó. —No podemos dejar al niño sin un castigo, él ayudó a diezmar nuestras fuerzas, después de todo.

Byakuran se lamentó, ladeando con negación la nuca. Un suspiro agotado escapó de sus labios pálidos, emprendiendo el corto tramo que lo separaba del niño. Estando frente a éste, se arrodilló para apreciarlo con una mirada cristalina. Fran pestañó, centrándose en no perder su monotonía, repitiendo cual mantra:

—"_No me ganará, un tipo así no me ganará. Saldremos de ésta, Maestro, sólo aguarde, por favor…_" —Le imploró ferviente, decidido a cumplir sus promesas.

El ser al que dedicaron tales plegarias siguió inmutable, cabizbajo, aunque en el fondo se sintiera enteramente orgulloso y emocionado por tener a tal guerrero resguardado en sus alas desplumadas.

—¿Es triste, no crees? —El albino habló de forma pausada, dando énfasis a cada una de sus sílabas. — Tener que pagar los platos rotos de otro…

—Yo elegí hacerlo. —El fugitivo se impuso, su parsimonia titubeó ante la determinación que le hizo enfrentar a Byakuran Gesso. — Estoy cansado de oír que es lo que debo hacer, ¿Nadie entenderá jamás que fue mí decisión? —Resopló, su dióxido de carbono impactó con la geométrica nariz del más alto, éste osciló antes de sonreír ladinamente, mezclando la melancolía con la ironía.

—Eso me suena a egoísmo… —Balbuceó entre dientes.

—No. —Atenuó su propia dureza. — Tú arruinaste nuestras vidas, acabaste poco a poco con lo que apreciábamos, ¿Todo por gobernar el mundo? Tsk, ¿Y yo soy el egoísta? —Le espetó, sintiendo una adrenalina fuera de lugar correr por sus venas, se estaba enfrentando al líder del White Spell, no era un donnadie que conformaba las filas más bajas de una familia buena para nada.

La babosa apretó el mango del sable, conteniendo unas terribles ganas de cortarle el tronco cubierto de sedosa dermis a su prisionero, pero sólo logró hacer filtrar unas cuantas gotas de su elixir carmín, porque la tácita orden visual del cabecilla le hizo retroceder a su cometido.

—Jajaja. —El de pelambre en punta estalló en carcajadas. Se hamacó hacía atrás, ahogándose en su propia dicha. Al terminar con lagrimillas resbalando de su rabillo ocular, tomó una gran bocanada de oxígeno, volviendo a palmear las hebras despeinadas. — Tienes razón, pero… desgraciadamente, el poder no te pertenece, pequeño. —Antes de marcharse, el hombre de blanco susurró en el oído del francés, siniestro y claro. — Iba a dejarte ir, pero viendo cómo te desenvuelves con esa lengua viperina tuya, decidí castigar tú insolencia.

Reincorporándose, tomando su propio tiempo para desplazarse con singular gracia, abandonó la pequeña charla, dejando al antiguo guardián Varia sumido en sus especulaciones. El Millefiore quedó delante de Rokudo, el que por fin levantó su atención para encararlo. Un sutil fulgor de superioridad mantenía en pie la altivez característica del mago, mas era opacada por las ojeras y los hombros caídos del maniatado.

—Rasiel. —Llamó a su lacayo, sin emplear el usual diminutivo con el que se dirigió a él toda su vida. — Tú arma. —Extendió su mano, no mirando los irises que de seguro conocía de memoria. Su vista estaba analizando con especial cuidado al asesino de su mejor amigo.

—¿Para qué…?

—Ahora.

Lo miró de soslayo, cual depredador. Aterrado hasta su desconocido apellido, el murciélago entregó su revólver, siendo vilmente traicionado por su tembloroso brazo.

—Aléjate. —El de veintiséis años transigió, torciendo su endurecida cervical en señal de respeto. Por poco y corría al lado del esgrimista. — Te daré el placer de que veas a tú amado Décimo, Mukuro–kun. —Descendió el seguro. — Pero me temo que dicho reencuentro será del otro lado.

—¡No! —Gritó el pupilo, removiéndose. La daga se enterró más en su carne. — ¡No te atrevas!

No le dio cabida a la rabieta, indicando con un cabeceo a los altos mandos de su ejército que lo mantuvieran amarrado, pero no callado; deseaba oír sus exclamaciones suplicantes, de una forma masoquista. Por eso, la tormenta lo pateó en el centro de la espalda, tumbándolo en la tierra, para luego sentarse sobre él, agarrando sus muñecas; cruzándolas. Un dolor agudo vibró toda su anatomía previamente adolorida, contuvo como pudo un alarido; que no sirvió mucho pues su máscara, debido a la preocupación que infligían las irresolutas metas del de irises violáceos.

—¡Detente, Byakuran! ¡Sí llegas a tocarle un cabello juro que te mata–…!

—"¡_Fran, basta!_"

—… —Nunca, ni telepática ni verbalmente; ni cuando infante ni cuando adulto, le había gritado con tal dureza; ordenándole como sí estuviera por ejecutar un mandato equivoco. — …

—"_Aunque chilles él no se detendrá…_" —La piña expresó con total tranquilidad las oraciones que lo relacionaban a él y a su destino humillado ante el tubo. — "_Es inútil_…"

—"_¿De qué habla? ¡No puede estar rindiéndose así_!" —Recriminó, histérico a la idea de que su representación de perseverancia esté cayendo en picada libre. — "_Utilizaré todo mi potencial y energía restantes para sacarlo, sólo mantenga a Byakuran ocupado_…" —Le pidió, tratando de sonar convincente y seguro, características que le faltaban actualmente.

El de irises bicolor sonrió, conteniendo una risotada irónica.

—"_¿No te has percatado_?" —Negó con silencio. — "_Él sabe que estamos 'conversando'_"

Fran se refutaba tal realidad, escéptico a la afirmación que le brindaba su cuidador. No alcanzaba a creer que todo lo que hicieron para tener acorralado al dragón se desintegre tan fácil, como sí no hubiese valido la pena desde el inicio. El ilusionista menor fue criado para ser una insensible arma humana, al directo servicio del guardián de la Niebla Vongola, predestinado a sacarlo de Vendicare. Nada, ninguna de las metas para las que fue creado contribuyeron al bienestar de quien prontamente sucumbiría a la fatalidad de sus caprichos. No valía ni como espía, ni como instrumento de guerra, ni como alumno…

¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

No entendía; no quería entender. Cada una de las cosas que hizo, cada una de las vidas que teñían sus manos de escarlata, cada uno de los que expiraron en la batalla… cada uno de los sentimientos que traicionó, todos y más, no interesaban ahora, cuando la derrota le bailaba enfrente.

El agua tornó la arena húmeda, volviéndola una gota polvorienta. Las tristes lágrimas del ex–Varia sorprendieron a los presentes, que creían imposible el acto de suplica desesperada –_o impotencia desbordada_– del subordinado del italiano criminal.

—P–por favor… —Imploró, consciente de la vanalidad de sus lamentos. — P–por favor… —Un solo sollozo bastó para hacer añicos la fiereza de la dominación que ejercía en su columna vertebral el autodenominado rey.

Vano. Inservible. Ineficaz, repetía cual poema épico su subconsciencia.

En un último acto de compasión, Rasiel cubrió su vista aguada con su mano.

—"_Gracias, Fran_"

Un sonoro disparo retumbó en el domo.

—"_Gracias… por todo, pequeño_"

El segundo salió a los segundos, protegido por el aturdimiento que provocó su antecesor, por lo que no lo sufrió con la misma intensidad, pese a ser éste el definitivo.

Una mancha de oscuro rubí quedó impresa en el polvo alrededor del cuerpo inerte de Rokudo Mukuro. Byakuran arrojó la pistola a su dueño, que la recibió con su palma desocupada. El galo dejó de lagrimear apenas oyó el pionero de los balazos, en este momento convulsionaba en el inexperto abrazo que le ofrecía el rubio a regañadientes.

—Suéltalo, Siel–kun. —Dictaminó el de pelo cano. — Libéralo en algún lugar lejos de la ciudad, Gen–chan, ven conmigo.

La mano derecha acató, siguiendo de cerca a su idolatrado líder.

Obligando, de una forma delicada; o lo más allegado a la delgada línea entre la suavidad y lo bruto, al francés a ponerse de pie, lo sacó del sector de entrenamiento. Unas incontenibles ganas de ver la desangrada fisonomía del de pelo largo carcomieron su pensar, pero lo arrastraron a tiempo, logrando divisar únicamente… un rostro de enfermiza y tiesa paz.

Las solapas electrónicas se cerraron, abandonando el recipiente sin vida en la soledad del frío.

**. . .**

Un viento árido soplaba fuera de la limosina, una tormenta que levantaba cantidades incalculables de partículas, hojas y ramas, atosigaba a la provincia de Campania. El firmamento vespertino; colorado de azul, celeste y amarillo, era imperceptible por la nube de arena.

En el interior del coche, el adolescente de hebras esmeralda tanteaba la estructura encerada del apoyabrazos, en un constante repiqueteo, a veces audible, otras no. Hace ya treinta minutos que aguardaban allí, a la espera de su liberación o el cese del mal clima. El blondo, sentado de frente a su homólogo, se rascaba la nuca, el hastío que tenía encima –_gracias al sueño y al estrés_– era acrecentado por la mudez reinante en el hermético espacio.

—Iba a esperar a que éste mal tiempo pasara, pero… —Nervioso, intentó mediar con el mago.

—No te preocupes, un poco de tierra no me matará. —Dijo, sin mirarlo. El tono que empleó era uno monocorde, mas distaba de ser el que usaba habitualmente. El de ahora estaba cargado de sequedad, quizá producto del trauma que resultó de ver –_o, por su culpa, oír_– a la persona más importante en su mundo fallecer.

—Tsk, un rey no podría preocuparse por un insecto como tú. —Bufó, cruzando sus extremidades altas. — Sólo… es curiosidad… —La sorpresiva y muda reflexión provocó que Fran lo observase por primera vez desde que partieron de Florencia.

—¿Curiosidad?

—Tú esmero por querer salvar a Rokudo Mukuro, aún a costa de tu propia vida, es diferente a al mío o al de Genkishi hacía Byakuran–sama. —Siel expresaba dubitativo cada uno de sus vocablos, haciendo ademanes poco articulados para enfatizar sus complejos pensamientos. — No me gusta meterme en asuntos ajenos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eres el amigo–novio–lo que sea de mi hermanito, pero… ¿Acaso estás enamorado de tu maestro?

El de dieciocho abrió en demasía sus párpados inflamados, ¿Qué… qué osaba decir éste desconocido? ¿Qué él tenía un enamoramiento no correspondido con Mukuro? ¡Idiotez, absurda idiotez!

…No, claro que no era así, no era una emoción unilateral, era más que eso.

—¿Qué…? —Penumbroso, la monotonía adquirió un matiz asesino.

El príncipe resucitado tragó su propia saliva pastosa ante la feroz mirada de su contrario.

—Solamente digo que la razón por la que seguiste al pie de la letra sus órdenes, es porque deberías apreciarlo. —Explicó, buscando en su repertorio los términos adecuados para detallar su opinión y escapar de una reprimenda segura. Lo que no dedujo fue que, supuestamente, él era el depredador allí –_el nerviosismo y la falta de trato con otros hicieron del rey una persona poco improvisadora_–, por ende no debería estar asustado por su situación, que él mismo buscó.

—Yo… yo lo quería mucho. —Soltó. — Lo amé durante muchísimo tiempo, más del que alguien se pueda imaginar, estoy seguro que él fue la única persona a la que le demostré que seguía teniendo corazón, pero… aunque lo intentase, yo jamás podría brillar en sus ojos como _él_ sí lo hacía. —Una abismal amargura contrajo sus músculos, lo que relataba era cierto; ni siquiera Chrome o Belphegor tuvieron la oportunidad de comprobar que aún era humano, y eso le hería porque le recordaba que era un monstruo, peor que el asesino psicópata de su senpai o el conquistador de Byakuran.

—¿Con _él_ te refieres a…?

—A Tsunayoshi–san. —Suspiró, observando el cielo encapotado. — No deseaba creer que era amor, porque el amor es extraño y no suelo utilizarlo mucho, es peor que la Peste Negra*, pero para cuando me di cuenta de que en verdad lo era, toda oportunidad desapareció.

—¿Odiabas al Décimo Vongola?

—No, no podría odiar a Tsunayoshi–san aunque se me fuera lo que me resta de vida en ello. Él me sonrió cuando nadie más no, él me otorgó su ayuda y su bendición. —Ladeó su cuello, ratificando la veracidad de sus promesas. — Él era más de lo que tu jefe podrá llegar a ser en mil, no, un millón de años.

Rasiel rió, volviendo a rasguñar con sus uñas negras su cuero cabelludo.

—Mi jefe no es un demonio, ¿Sabes? Está un poco rallado, pero no es un mal tipo. Sino… no habría vivido con él el lo mismo que tú llevas gateando. Aunque en ésa época no tenía otra opción, cuando las tuve servidas no quise dejarlo, por conveniencia o por estima; cómo quieras pensar, no lo hice. —Comentó con nostalgia, añorando un pasado que prefería mantener oculto en su memoria. — Ya no tienes una cadena atada al cuello, Fran, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—¿Por qué quieres que sea libre? Eres consciente de que me reuniré con la persona que más odias en el mundo, ¿Verdad? —Le cuestionó, incrédulo en parte.

—Claro que sí. —Casi gritó. — Pero, ¿Qué quieres que haga? No voy a matarte, no me gusta mancharme las manos de sangre…

—Suena tan irreal viniendo de uno de los parientes de Bel–senpai…

—¡Cállate! —Amagó a golpearlo. — No dije que no sea un asesino, lo soy; sí, pero no al extremo como mi hermano. Él está loco. —Los dos afirmaron, recelosos.

—¿Crees que tu hermano me siga esperando? —Preguntó, ya que parecía que el otro estaba indagando en el tema. — Lo traté muy mal.

Su compañero restó importancia con un resoplido y un gesto de mano.

—Por como sé que es, sí. —Afirmó. — No sé sí lo que él llama "_amor_" sea lo mismo que considera el común de la gente; para mí él sólo lo ve como sangre, muerte y otras tendencias raras. —Dijo con una mueca de asco, parecía oler excremento. — Pero estoy seguro de que te necesita. Todos, inclusive un esquizofrénico como Belphegor, necesitan de alguien que les recuerde que todavía es humano. —Habló con una enmarañada poesía de fondo que conmovería a cualquiera, mas a su oyente le pasmó.

—O–ok… —Fue todo lo que pudo decir sin caer en una estupidez de frase.

—Aunque sí quieres puedes quedarte conmigo, ya sabes… —Bromeó, para dispersar la tensa atmósfera que los sobrecogía.

—¡No! —Chilló. — No te enojes, prefiero a tu hermano. —Su homólogo volvió a reír, señalando el brillante afuera.

—Vete, es hora. —Fran entreabrió la puerta, pisando la tierra desnivelada, como llevaba pantuflas; pues toda su ropa se redujo a una simple camiseta musculosa con una sudadera rasguñada, unos pantalones descartables y las zapatillas delgadas antes mencionadas, sentía hasta el más mínimo toque molecular perforar su piel. — ¿Fran?

—¿Huh?

—Suerte…

El menor cabeceó afirmativamente, regalándole una diminuta sonrisa que quería decir "_gracias_".

Cerró la elegante abertura, desapareciendo en el desierto itálico.

—… la necesitarás.

Golpeó el vidrio a sus espaldas con sus nudillos blancos, indicándole al chofer, que no era otro que su mayordomo, que podían marchar a su verdadero destino: la Mansión Vongola.

**. . .**

Gesso reposaba en su silla, aparentemente durmiendo. El Caballero Fantasma lo escoltaba a su diestra, de pie, inmutable cual pétrea estatua. Los rayos solares pegaban fieros en sus agotados cuerpos, mas el antiguo integrante de Giglio Nero estaba acostumbrado a las largas jornadas de desvelo, por lo que para él esto significaba un simple piquete de mosquito en comparación a su jefe adicto a la vagancia.

Sobre el pulcro escritorio yacían dos cofres y otro par de joyas sueltas en la madera. En el estuche de terciopelo bermellón había siete chupetes sin brillo, uno en particular; el que desprendía un imperceptible destello anaranjado, le sugería un penoso reproche, que le hacía recordar todas las mentiras y traiciones que cometió, las cuales; muchas, le hicieron quedar en el puesto que ahora ostentaba. El segundo compartimento llevaba impreso el símbolo de la mafia de las flores en la tapa, y en él reposaban cuatro anillos alados; nube, trueno, lluvia y sol. Las alhajas Vongola eran la de los elementos restantes, que cómicamente no podían verse separados, produciendo un retorcijón cruel en el vientre de quien osara hacerlo.

—Me siento tan mal, Gen–chan. —El de puntas canas rompió el hielo. — Por fin tengo el tri–ni–sette completo, pero… ni Glo–kun, Gamma–kun, Uni–chan y Sho–chan podrán verlo. —Comentó con dudoso pesar, notándose; igualmente, la irónica aflicción al aludir a la arcobaleno y al informático.

El moreno no acotaría algo cursi como "_lo miraran desde el Edén_", eso sería muy fuera de personaje.

—También me pregunto sí lo que le hice a Mukuro–kun estuvo bien… al fin y al cabo, obtuvo lo que vino a buscar, ¿Habré actuado impulsivamente? —Indagó a su ayudante, curioso en verdad, de su opinión.

—…. Él lo provocó, Byakuran–sama. —Fue todo lo que dijo al rezagado hombre, que escondió su rostro entre sus brazos extendidos en la tabla.

—"_¿Cuándo volverá Siel–kun? Necesito torturar psicológicamente a alguien…_"

—¡Byakuran–sama! —Hablando del Diablo…

Las solapas que componían su majestuosa entrada se vieron abiertas de pronto, relevando a un estridente príncipe.

—Fue un poco difícil, tuve que silenciar a un entrometido chico gritón pero… —Exclamó eufórico, cual quinceañera al divisar a su estrella pop favorita. Sus cuidadas falanges, como gran parte de sus prendas y extremidades, tenían adentrados rasguños y hematomas a simple vista dolorosos. — ¡Mire lo que le traje! —De su chamarra azabache, destrozada por cierto, extrajo una guarda metálica con la insignia de la almeja en la solapa. — ¡Tachán~! Shesheshe. —Al develar el contenido, una sonrisa satisfecha, y que pronosticaba una mala pasada, se formó en las facciones del líder Mare.

Los restantes anillos de sus enemigos… eran suyos, el sueño de su existencia estaba a un paso de cumplirse, lloraría de felicidad en cuanto estuviera solo.

—Bien hecho, Siel–kun. Antes de retirarte a descansar, promulga esto "_La Era Millefiore ha comenzado_" —Se detuvo un instante. — ¿O queda mejor "_El día prometido llegó_"? Bah, no sé, el que te parezca. —Resta importancia con un ademán. — Sólo hazlo llegar, ¿Vale? —Avaló animado su magullado lacayo, ¡No veía la hora de dormir!, se despidió con un efusivo "_¡Claro_!", yendo a cumplir lo solicitado.

Un pequeño y acogedor silencio acarició al de orbes violetas y ámbar, respectivamente, hasta que otra vez, fue destrozado.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, Gen–chan: _muy triste~_—Canturreó, colocando los anillos solitarios junto a su familia, riendo jocoso al imaginar el futuro que se avecinaba.

**. . .**

A medida que el ferrocarril avanzaba, los bosques quemados se hacían cada vez más comunes, hasta el punto de hacerse una vista pasajera. Le costó reconocer el lugar por el cual caminaba una vez en tierra, sí no hubiese sabido de antemano que las hectáreas eran propiedad del grupo de asesinato independiente, habría asegurado que se trataba de un cementerio. Al divisar la fortaleza, comúnmente los vigías te molían a golpes para después preguntarte tu objetivo allí, pero ahora no había ninguno de los vigilantes que en su tiempo gastó en indiferentes chistes negros, además las murallas y las torres que prometían ser eterno resguardo a los habitantes de Varia, yacían tiradas, adornando con sus restos el amplio jardín, antigua valiosa posesión del guardián del sol. Las habitaciones estaban desmanteladas y aparentemente saqueadas, además de que un hedor a podredumbre se extendía por los pasillos, aumentando su proporción al ascender por las escaleras. Fran, entre todo, sabía a dónde dirigirse, impulsado por una conexión astral que sólo él comprendía. Pisando vidrios y piedras, llegó al último piso.

—"_Parece que aquí no ha habido tanto destrozo_" —Pensó, analíticamente. Las alfombras seguían esponjosas como recordaba, aunque faltaban algunas ventanas y una fina capa de suciedad cubriera el mobiliario.

No, diciéndolo mejor, parecía como si alguien estuviese limpiando continuamente, y no era por ofender, pero lo hacía muy mal…

—"_¿Quién haría tal desastre higiénico…_?"

—¡Argh! ¡Mierda! —Maldijo alguien en el interior de un cuarto lejano.

El francés corrió, siguiendo la pista auditiva. Terminando frente a una recámara sin puerta, que desprendía un olor a anticuario, mezclado con alcohol. En su momento hubo pertenecido a Superbia Squalo, ahora sólo a su recuerdo.

Lo vio de reojo, mas reconoció esa descuidada mata dorada, la flaca contextura –_más de lo que tenía registrado_– y la ropa a rayas –_actualmente en estado de trapo_–.

Sin duda conocía el hecho de que debería enfrentarse, tarde o temprano, a éste sujeto, fue justamente allí por eso, sin embargo no se consideraba del todo preparado, había sido injusto, malo, insensible y etcétera con él, no importaba que Rasiel le haya asegurado fervientemente su perdón, la vacilación persistía.

—Maldita sea… no puedo hacer esto… —Dijo Belphegor, con un atisbo de dolor en su voz. — Squalo, Luss, ayuden al príncipe, por favor… —Les rogó a los fantasmas de quienes lo criaron.

Cuando Bel tragó sus mocos, y entonó con semejante añoranza, el de pelo verde supo al instante cuán completa era su situación mental. La obviedad de su llanto enterneció al cobarde ilusionista, que continuó observando a su superior en el marco del pórtico, viendo como éste pulía la mano–espada de su ausente capitán.

—¿Entrarás o esperarás a germinar ahí, Fran?

La tormenta volteó, secándose previamente los lagrimones de sus ojos, visibles ya por su flequillo echado atrás. Las pantallas de su alma reflejaban muchas cosas, de las cuales creía que no podía experimentar, entre ellas: tristeza, impotencia, odio y reproche. Pensaba que las últimas dos iban teledirigidas a sí, apuñalándolo tan vil como sí se tratara de sus cuchillos irregulares. El más bajo no conocía adjetivos que describieran con cercana exactitud su nerviosismo, trató de mostrarse impasible, como de costumbre, pero no pudo; no quiso, eso significaría eludir su problema, otra vez.

Se adentró en la tradicional parcela que habitó el Segundo Emperador de la Espada, posicionándose delante del destripador.

La insoportable quietud se estableció en medio de ambos.

—¿Y Rokudo? —Preguntó el de irises carmín, despectivo.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —Respondió sobrio el mago.

—¿No leíste mis mensajes? Te dije que lo mataría con mis propias manos cuando lo viese.

—Está donde quiere estar. —Volvió a replicar, la ambigüedad de sus palabras eran objeto de las navajas de su homólogo, no obstante, Fran fue más rápido en enmendar su equivocación — Está muerto.

Otra pausa los asoló.

—Ya veo… —Fue todo lo que pudo decir, presa de la sorpresa. — ¿Hay una epidemia de muerte, no te parece? —Dijo en un hilo de voz, hablar de temas oscuros se convirtió en un tabú para el mercenario, distando del viejo sádico que abandonó hace casi medio año.

Se sentía culpable, él contribuyó a su actual carácter deplorable.

El adolescente se inclinó, sentándose al lado de su superior. Miró la mano lastimada de Bel, se había cortado con el sable, amagó a tomarla con el fin de vendar la cortadura, pero el otro la sacó fuera de su alcance.

—Senpai…

—No tienes idea. —Lo fulminó, gruñéndole. — No tienes idea de todo lo que pasó aquí. —Temblaba de impotencia, mordiendo su labio inferior. — Ver los cuerpos de las personas que apreciabas tirados en una esquina, al hombre que admirabas derrumbado, ¡Tener que soportar la soledad! —El blondo tenía ganas de molerlo a puñetazos, la frustración acumulada por fin se hacía presente y prometía hacerle pasar una terrible jugada al recién llegado. — Y tú… y tú vuelves así como sí nada, después de darme la espalda, de abandonarnos en medio de una guerra, ¿Sabes lo que significa el remordimiento, acaso?

Claro que era consciente, quizá más de lo que su igual suponía. El rencor profesado a sí superaba los límites de lo creíble, e incitaba a que su corazón palpitase agónico… pero eso era una índole que el sicario de los cuchillos no debería descubrir, ya que realzaría su debilidad.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —Emitió de pronto, con el estoicismo que le caracterizaba supurando de su garganta. Los oculares carmesí se tornaron perplejos, inclusive su quijada se descolocó ante la estupefacción.

—… no. —Murmuró luego de un rato de meditación. — No quiero que te vayas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? —Un atisbo de esperanza reemplazó en gran parte a la indiferencia.

—Nunca terminaré de perdonarte, me lastimaste mucho. —El veterano de la afiliación Vongola cortó la ilusión que se hizo el más joven con respecto a su condena.

—… ¿Quieres que arregle todo el mal que te hice, senpai? —Hurgó el ilusionista, tratando de sonar suplicante, pero sin llegar a lo patético.

—Dudo de que seas capaz de enmendar lo que hiciste… del todo. —Dijo receloso, sintiendo cada vez más cerca la verborrea afeminada del otro.

—¿Dejarás que me quede, entonces? —Expresó éste, mirando con los ojos brillantes a Bel.

—Yo…

—Déjame rehacer mi pregunta, ¿Dejarás que me quede… contigo?

—… —Sonrió. — Sí tú quieres.

—Y por último, ¿Me dejas decirte algo?

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

El de ojos jade tomó aire.

—_Je t'aime. Je t'aime beaucoup, mon prince._

Fran acortó las distancias con un sutil beso. Una corriente eléctrica sacudió su físico, acrecentada cuando al intentar separarse, el guardián de la tempestad lo atrajo a sí en un posesivo abrazo, profundizando de camino la caricia. Era la primera vez que lo besaba de ésta manera, tan necesitado, tan vulnerable… ¿Esto es lo que llamaban amor? ¿Lo que sentía arder en el estómago era el más puro de los sentimientos que coexistía en el mundo?

… era muy bonito.

Al alejarse, se observaron. El verde agua contra el rojo sangre.

—Es tú última oportunidad, ¿Sabes? —Susurró Belphegor.

—Lo sé.

—Sí te alejas sólo un centímetro de mí lo pagarás caro. —Aseguró el mayor, pasando su boca por el oído ajeno.

El galo asintió, volviendo a besar la rosada labia del superviviente de la masacre. No tenía interés en dejarlo, por bien o por mal llegó a entender el plan que orquestó Mukuro desde el principio; el porqué lo usó sin escrúpulos para obtener lo que deseaba, prácticamente siguió siendo el mismo bastardo hasta su muerte… pero ahora que sus metas estaban cumplidas, y siendo él y su independencia parte de éstas, podría comenzar de cero, junto al Príncipe Destripador.

La única persona que en verdad lo amaría hasta el final.

**. . .**

En un lugar soleado, lejos del entendimiento terrenal, el cielo armonioso y la frívola niebla se tomaron de las manos. Ya sin nadie que pudiera separarlos.

* * *

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

*_Flores_: Millefiore significa "mil flores".

*_Hela_: diosa de la muerte nórdica.  
*_Black Spell_: en el manga jamás se dice a cuál de los dos pertenece Rasiel, opté por éste porque los miembros del otro tienen nombres de flores, y "_Rasiel_" es un nombre bíblico.  
*_Nuestros dioses_: se refiere a Vindice.  
*_Peste Negra_: pandemia que asoló a Europa en la Edad Media. Acabó con la ¾ parte del Viejo Continente en un período más o menos corto.

* * *

N.A.:

Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi extensa obra de arte~ es lo más hermoso que he escrito hasta la fecha y en serio dediqué un montón de esfuerzo y tiempo para hacerla, todo para aquella persona que es muy importante para mi; como un pilar trascendental en mi vida. Hablo, por supuesto, de Yu-nee. ILY :3

Bye, y gracias~


End file.
